Heaven on Earth
by ladymars
Summary: An arguement and a long night make Trish realise how much Dante means to her.


Heaven on Earth

Lady Mars

Disclaimer: * Stares at muse. * Carry on Dancing?

EDDIE: And?

Carry on Dancing?

EDDIE: Yes, what about it?

CARRY ON DANCING? Have you LOST your mind? Since when does that equate with Devil May Cry?

EDDIE: Since now. 

Stupid muse! I don't own Devil May Cry or "Carry on Dancing." How the muse ever put these two together is beyond me.

DANTE: Can I kill him?  
You saw the end, didn't you?  
DANTE: Yes. 

No, you can't.

DANTE: Damn.

***

Trish ran her hands through her blonde locks before picking her helmet back up again.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Trish stared at her partner who was sitting on a motorcycle at the edge of the road. The man shook his head. "Positive?" He nodded. 

_The moonlight...   
Shines down interstellar beams   
And the groove tonight   
Is something more than you've ever seen._

"But it'll be fun." The green eyes of her partner stared through the tainted glass of his helmet. "Oh come on." His green eyes continued to bore down on the woman. "You rarely ever have any fun." The man snorted.

"You and I have differing opinions on what 'fun' is."

"Oh really? You and only you find chasing a shadow all night fun."

"I find it fun."

"Well I don't. Just one night, that's all I ask of you." The man shifted. 

"Then ask me on a night that I might actually give a damn." Trish sighed, that was the typical Dante answer. There was something about the boy that always grated on her nerves, but she couldn't live without him. There was something about him that always drew her to him, but other aspects always came so close to driving him away. _'Why do I put up with him? What makes me stay with him day after day?'_

"Fine, if you want to stay home and do nothing all night, be my guest." Dante rolled his eyes at the woman.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" 

"Crack of dawn?"

"The crack of…. dawn…?"

"Too early?"

"Too late."

"Too late? What are you now, my mother?" Dante looked down for a moment, as if was inspecting something on his motorcycle, and then looked back up at Trish. 

"I don't know. Do I look like her?" Trish didn't answer. "I mean, the last time I CHECKED I wasn't a woman, but I haven't checked in a while. And the last time I check a woman didn't…"

"ENOUGH! Enough, enough, enough, enough, enough, enough! We DON'T need to have this conversation AGAIN! You know EXACTLY what I mean Dante Sparda! Now why won't you pick me up at the crack of dawn?"

"Simple, it's the CRACK OF BLEEDING DAWN! I'm always fucking SLEEPING at the crack of dawn. If you want to drag your drunk, stoned, hung over ass home at the crack of dawn, fine by me. I'm going to be here at closing if you want a ride home then."

"Closing? As in 1:00?"

"Yes, 1:00."

"And what are you going to be doing until then, polishing your precious guns?" Dante popped her the bird. " What? You're offended all of a sudden?"

"Shove it woman."

"Boy, aren't we on the defensive tonight?"

"Yes we are because WE has something better to do with HIS time."

"Oh really?"

"YES REALLY!" Trish stepped back at his sudden outburst. She knew that getting Dante mad was almost a guaranteed death wish, more so now than ever because he had Alistor strapped to his back. _'Why is he carrying Alistor around? He never carries it unless he has a job, but he doesn't have a job tonight; we haven't had an actual job for weeks now. We've only been out on rink-dink missions hunting stray demons. Uh oh. If he doesn't have a job...'_

"Sparda what are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I'm sitting here waiting for you to go in so I can get going."

"That's not what I meant! What are you doing with Alistor? I know damn well that you don't have a job, so what are you doing?" Dante didn't reply. It only then dawned on Trish what the half devil was doing. "No way; there is NO WAY you are going after them. Devil trigger or not, those things are fucking dangerous! It's not like it's one or two fetishes, it's a PACK Dante, A FUCKING PACK. I don't care what you think, you're not taking them on alone." Dante shifted his gaze from the girl to the traffic whizzing past him. "Dante, are you listening to me? It's too DANGEROUS! You will get yourself killed and I have no desire to drag your dead carcass back to Devil May Cry to get a yellow orb into you just to hear you bitch about how they got away again. And believe me, I have drug your carcass up those stairs before and it's an experience I do not wish to REPEAT." Dante still didn't reply to her. "How dare you ignore me Dante Sparda! This is the last bloody straw! Give me your keys!"

"What?" Dante couldn't believe that the woman had the audacity to tell him to give her his keys. "No, not on your fucking life. It's my goddamn motorcycle woman! And if I want to chase Fetishes all damn night and die in a ditch because of it, I WILL! My business is MY BUSINESS! The last time that I checked, I was a grown man who was able to defend himself once in a fucking while." Only then did he turn back to look at her. His green eyes flashed fire at her, a dangerous sight coming from this devil. It unnerved Trish slightly, but she held her ground.

 "Dante, I'm being SERIOUS!"

"SO.. AM... I." Trish sighed, highly aggravated. 

"FINE! Go chase the damn things, SEE IF I CARE!" Dante snorted.

"FINE, I **WILL._" _**He revved the engine and sped out of her sight. _'Damn you Sparda. I hope you do end up dead in a ditch somewhere; you'll sure as hell deserve it.'_ Trish flashed her id at the bouncer and entered the club, her mind still reeling over the argument. 

_Stars and planets taking shape,_

_A stolen kiss has come too late in the moonlight._

_Carry on, keep on romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing._

_Carry on, keep on romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing._

Dante weaved in and out of the sparse, late night traffic, his mind torn between his objective and Trish. _'Damn that woman! Why the hell dies she have to get her nose stuck in ALL of my business?'_

_'Because you let her stay on and become your partner, that's why,' _his mind chided back.

_'But that still doesn't give her the right to invade! I've been chasing those things for weeks now and she's never said a single word about it before. Why does she decide to chime in now? Why is tonight any different than any other night I decide to go Fetish hunting? What would make it any different than any other day?'_ He drug the machine to a stop at a red light. '_Oh fucking great, just what I need right now.'_ He glanced at his watch, idly noting the date. He sat for a moment before it dawned on him. _'Shit. How could I forget? No wonder she had such a cow. Damn it. There goes Fetish hunting for tonight. I have to make this up to her, but how? How do you apologize for forgetting our anniversary?'_ Dante white knuckled the throttle; it wasn't every day that the pair celebrated the defeat of Mundus and Dante had completely forgotten about it. _'She is so going to kill me for this. Jesus Sparda, you are batting a thousand to...'_ Dante whipped his head back in the direction that he had come from. _'That's not good. They can't be... Why would they go that.... way... SHIT!' _The light turned green in the next instant and Dante slammed the throttle forward. His tires spun before catching and he did a quick u-turn in the intersection, heading back towards the club that he had just dropped Trish off at. _'I hope I'm not too late...'_

_You're never safe till you see the dawn_

_And if the clock strikes past midnight the hope is gone _

_To move under the moonlight._

_Carry on, keep on romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing._

_Carry on, keep on romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing._

Trish mingled in and out of the hundreds of people in the club, still reeling over Dante. _'THAT BASTARD! How dare he do something like this? How dare he forget? After all we've been through! The nerve of that man!'_ She sat down at one of the many tables of the second floor, slamming her drink down on the table, and began watching the people on the dance floor below her. _'Why the hell do you put up with him anyway? What good does he do to you or FOR you? He becomes more and more worthless everyday!'_

_'Now I wouldn't say that about the man who welcomed you into his home, his business, HIS LIFE after you were sent to kill him without a second thought,'_ her mind chided.

_'Oh what do you know?'_

_'A lot more than you think. Give the man some credit; he remembers ever little arbitrary thing that you tell him. He does unbelievably nice things for you for no reason what so ever and this is how you thank him? The last time I checked, you never have thanked him for anything he's done for you dear.'_ Trish sighed; she didn't want to believe it, but that little voice was right, she never had thanked Dante for anything. She sighed again. 

_'I guess I do owe him a lot then, don't I?'_

_'Yes, you do.'_

_'I'll thank him when he comes to pick me up then.'_

_'Good girl.'_ Momentarily satisfied with herself, she returned to nursing her drink, oblivious to the impending doom.

_Closer._

_Passion._

_Stronger._

Dante cut the engine on his cycle and listened quietly. _'SHIT! They're not here! Where the fuck did they..?'_ He froze when he heard the door creak. A cold chill ran up his spine when he recognized the Fetishes' presence. He took a deep breath, walked to the door, and slowly swung it open, following the demons into the club. The music pounded in his ears. _'There goes the hearing option of defense.'_ He slid Ebony and Ivory from underneath his coat and slowly maneuvered through the shadows of the upper most tier of the club. The Fetishes had led him in through the back door; he could see the people entering from the front some 100 feet away from him on the other side. His gaze traveled down to Trish on the second tier, unaware of what was happening. He paused there a moment too long because he nearly missed ducking under the first flaming ring. He scooted away from the wall that it was wedged into only to dart to the side to avoid the second one that flew past his face. He spun and shot blindly into the darkness, rewarded by the familiar screech of the Fetishes who were wounded. He spun to his left, side arming the Fetish that had come up behind him. The creature lost its balance and toppled over the safety railing and crashed into the dance floor with a hollowing screech. Dante flinched. _'There goes finishing this one off without anyone noticing.'_ The people on the floor stood stunned for a moment before tearing off to the second level in a panic. _'And with a sense of calm and organization too.'_ The people on the second tier had begun to panic and Dante locked eyes with Trish. At this point, she was of little help to him; she was unarmed, trapped, and it was far too risky to unleash her devil powers in public. _'And she knows it too. Guess I'm in this one alone then.'_ He shifted to his right, trying to find the Fetishes again only to be hit by one. He stumbled backwards, but caught himself on the railing. He chanced a look behind him to the floor; the Fetish was gone. _'I've only SEEN five, but there are a hell of a lot more than that floating around here. But where are they?'_ He had only a moment to ponder because the Fetish struck again, this time knocking him over the railing. He couldn't get a good enough grip and before he could react he landed on the hard floor with a sickening thud. The air rushed from his lungs and his breath caught. He lied there for a moment, trying to get himself under control, but his breath wouldn't come evenly no matter what he tried. He shifted his arm to get up but was met with a sharp pain ripping up his sides that drove him back onto the floor.  He lied there another moment, trying to regain control of his breathing, but it still wasn't working. Trish leaned over the safety railing to get a better look at her partner. _'What's holding him up? He should be back on his feet by now, but something is wrong.'_ She stared down at him with intent eyes, finally noting the bloodstain that was coating the light coloured wood. _'Shit. He didn't see it; he didn't have time TO see it. He's in for it if he doesn't get moving SOON.'_ Trish hadn't seen it before, but now it made complete sense. The first Fetish had left its ring on the floor knowing the second would push Dante onto it. The fall had broken quite a few of Dante's ribs and had punctured one, if not both, of his lungs in the process. Trish knew that the major internal injuries would heal quickly with time, but time was something Dante didn't have an excess of at the moment. She looked up to where Dante had fallen from; the Fetishes were nearing the edge, getting ready to jump down to the floor. _'SHIT!'_

"DANTE! WATCH OUT!" At the last possible second, Dante rolled out of the way, leaving the Fetish to attack dead air. The half devil panted as he slowly got back up to his feet. He watched the demon rise back to its full height and turn to face him. He would have gone after the first, but he had to dart away as the second came crashing down. The third left him no time to rest either, nor the fourth. He skidded to a halt in front of the stairs, pausing long enough to launch a volley of rounds at the demon, but that too was short lived as another demon came up and slammed its ring into his lower back. The man let out a silent cry as his blood splattered onto the walls and the Fetish behind him. He twisted abruptly, sending the Fetish off balance and crashing down the stairs. He vaulted over the fallen one and landed with a crash on another one five feet away as two more dropped into the place that he had once occupied. His eyes darted around the room, locking on each of the seven Fetishes. _'Seven? There most be more than...'_  He made another flying leap and landed on the one in the center as four more fell around the first fallen. He turned rapidly and ducked as the one that he had initially thrown came flying over his head, trying to take him out. _'Twelve; there's still some missing.'_ He scanned the room rapidly looking for the rest of his tormentors. He sighed uneasily as the last eight came out of the shadows of the dance floor. Slowly all of the fallen ones got to their feet and moved in for a second attack. At the last second, Dante leapt up and latched onto the safety rail in front of Trish causing all of the Fetishes to come crashing down on each other. The pair locked gazes for a moment.

"Some anniversary this is turning out to be," Dante mumbled, blood leaking off of his face.

"That's one way to put it," Trish quipped back. Dante gazed over his shoulder at the regrouping Fetishes.

"I'm in a shit load of trouble right now, got any good ideas?"

"LOOK OUT!" Dante swung up onto her table as a Fetish grabbed for his ankles.

"That's a good suggestion. Got any more?"  
"You're bleeding into my drink." Dante looked down at her drink and then back up at her. He paused for a moment before spitting into it.

"There, it's a matched set. Any OTHER bright ideas?" 

"Yeah, look out!" Dante jumped off the table as the Fetish grabbed for him again. He fired a few rounds at the demon and it fell to the floor. 

"FUCK THIS!" Dante pulled Alistor from its resting place and took one last glance at Trish. "And objections will be heard now, if not, I'm turning this place into a sea of carcasses."  
"Knock yourself out." Dante smirked and raised himself onto the railing, turning his gaze onto the Fetishes. 

"See you in HELL!" He leapt off the rail, Alistor clenched in both hands, slamming through the Fetish who had been attacking him. The demon split under the weight of the devil and the force of the blade. The two halves separated in a shower of blood, guts, and body parts. Dante swiped at his eyes, clearing the debris out of them just in time to see the next Fetish coming at him. He charged at it with a roar, driving the blade through the demon. The Fetish seemed unfazed by this and it swung at Dante; he, in turn twisted out of the way, taking the blade with him. Two more dove at him, but he jumped nimbly out of the way, bouncing off of the overhang from the second floor, and landed gracefully on top of the dj's stand. The lightning now danced around him and the blade; he had called upon the devil trigger for Alistor. He gazed down at the Fetishes with hollow eyes; he no longer cared about anything except killing the Fetishes. He didn't have to wait long; the first dove at him with great speed, but it wasn't anywhere near the speed of Dante. The devil swung his blade swiftly and cut the demon clean in half. He swung his arm out and fired another volley of rounds with Ivory, killing two more in the process. He stared at the dead for a bit too long because another ring dug into his side. He collapsed under the pain of the weapon, blood oozing from his wound. After a moment, he returned to full height, pulling the object out of his side and throwing it away like it was nothing at all. The Fetishes had begun their advancement again, but Dante cut them off with a shower of lightning, killing half of the remaining troops with one shot. The remaining eight watched him apprehensively as he climbed down off of the stage and walked towards them. "Now the hour of death is upon you; your angel has arisen from the depths of hell to take you away!" On the last word, he slammed his blade into the Fetish standing a few feet away from him. He threw it off the end of his blade, sending into another, and sending the pair into the wall. Both of them died on impact. The last six came at him in a rush, driving him to the ground. They stayed that way for a few minutes; it seemed the devil had finally succumb to the force of the demons. The club was silent, stunned at the entire display. Trish leaned over the railing, hoping against hope that Dante wasn't dead yet. Her fears were relived when Dante emerged from the pile with a primal scream in a shower of lightning, blood, and Fetish parts. He stood, breath ragged, scanning the area for life; there wasn't any aside from the stunned club goers. He strapped Alistor back on his back and replaced Ebony and Ivory in his holsters before withdrawing the devil trigger. The world spun around him as the power flowed out of his veins. He swayed, trying to keep his balance, but failed. Trish, noting his weariness, leapt from the second floor and caught him at the last second. Dante looked up at the blonde and smiled wearily. "Did. I get them...?"

"Yeah, you did. And no innocents were hurt either."

"Good. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah." Trish slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him to the exit.

_There's a magic only two can tell,_

_In the dark night ultraviolet is a wicked spell._

Trish maneuvered in and out of the late night traffic, Dante's half conscious form leaning heavily on her. She knew that the trigger itself would drain a hoard of his energy and, coupled with all of the wounds he had, it had forced him into a weakened state. Trish turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Dante?"  
"I'm still here," he mumbled weakly. "How much longer till we get home?"

"It's not much further now." She sped off when the red light changed, continuing their long ride home. "Just don't cop out on me now."  
"I won't, I promise." Dante shifted his weight again, trying to stay comfortable while not agitating his wounds. Trish rounded the corner and pulled the cycle into the garage, cutting the engine. Dante stiffly sat up and allowed Trish to get up who, in turn, helped him off the back of the motorcycle. The pair walked slowly up the stairs and into their office. Dante leaned heavily on his desk as Trish locked the door. When she had finished, she turned back to him. _'Saying he looks like hell would be an understatement.'_  The weariness was really showing on him now; the wounds were healing slowly, but the dried blood was coating every inch of his body. His red leather coat had somehow made it back to its normal resting place when she approached him to help him up the stairs.  The pair walked slowly up the stairs and into the single bedroom of the whole building. Dante sat down heavily on his bed with a sigh, lost in the euphoria of being home for a moment, before attacking his boots with a sleep-fogged mind. 

"Do you want help with those?" Dante shook his head. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Once he had gotten them removed, he slowly stood and moved to the bathroom. "You ok?" He nodded again, shutting the door behind him. "I'm really sorry for chewing you out earlier. If I had really wanted to do this right, I should have talked to you about it before hand instead of trying to drag you into it at the last second, not that it really matters anyway now. At least the Fetishes are gone, but damned if I'm ever going to be allowed to set foot in that club again. Figures. And that was a good one too." Dante exited the bathroom, now clean, and walked straight over to Trish. He had a rather dazed look on his face. "What? What's that look for?" The man let out an agitated sigh before pulling the woman into soul searing kiss. Trish stood, stunned at his actions. After a minute Dante broke the kiss and stared at her.

"You... talk... too... damn... much." And with that, he went and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Trish stood in a stupor for almost a minute before she slid out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked numbly down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She stopped briefly to pick up their joint cd player. She flicked it on and listened to the song.

_Stars and planets taking shape,_

_A stolen kiss has come too late in the moonlight._

_Carry on, keep on romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing. Carry on, carry on dancing._

_Moving on, moving on like_

_Carry on, keep on romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing._

_Moving on, moving on like_

_Carry on, keep on romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing._

She was about to walk away from Dante's desk when she noted his journal lying open on it. pushing her conscious aside, she leant over it and read the entry. She was stunned at what Dante had written.

_Sometimes I really don't understand what drives me to her. I swear, at the rate I'm going that woman will be the death of me. But it's not like it'll really matter, I'll die a happy man at least. The only thing I'm having problems with is saying it. There are so many things I want to, no, scratch that, NEED to tell her, but I can't find the words to do it. She needs to know, but how do you tell a person how you feel when you've never encountered feelings like this before? Maybe Ive was right, maybe actions CAN speak louder than words, but that's something I'll never know. I just don't have the nerve to do it; I can't tell her. What would she think? Would she reject me? Would she understand? Would she laugh at me would she..._

The entry ended there. Trish sat on the edge of his desk, utterly confused. She never knew of his true feelings and now that she did, she didn't know how to react. She slid of the desk's edge and down to the floor, lost in a sea of emotions, the only thing getting into her head was the next song on the cd.

_Oh baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh heaven is a place on Earth._

_They say in heaven love comes first,_

_Let's make heaven a place on Earth._

***

DANTE: * Stunned. * What.... the.. hell...

* Shrugs. *

DANTE: You... made... me....

I know, that's the point.

DABTE: Why?

Because I can dear. * Smiles and skips off. *

DANTE: I don't get women; I never will. 


End file.
